Moebian Love and revenge, it's complicated
by OtakuDelight777
Summary: I've finally gotten out of the no Zone, made a place to stay in the castle, and I want Revenge, but this Cat. I know her from Somewhere. Where do I know her from?-Rated M For violence and Sexual themes
1. Making A Place

Damn blue hedgehog. Damn imposter. Fucking putting me in prison like some common criminal. I am THE criminal and they're treating me like I'm just some normal schmuck. So now I'm stuck in this god forsaken cell. In an empty prison, with nothing to do. Everything's rusted and dirty, I'm lucky if they even remember me so I hardly get any food. They took my jacket and my glasses, so all they left me with were my shoes and gloves. I swear I've never been so bored in my entire life.I've been here for a long time and I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten about me. Especially Fiona.

I mean if she liked me so much why hasn't she tried to come bust me outta here hm? Just proves how two faced she is. As soon as she gets bored she moves on. So here I am. Alone with my thoughts in this cold cell. Bogus. I'm surprised I haven't lost my fucking mind yet. Well mostly I just remember , and I plan my revenge on EVERYONE. They all deserve my revenge I know they do. So when I break out of here I'll have to keep quiet. Maybe I won't go around wearing my normal jacket and glasses. Maybe I'll get some normal clothes just to lay low. Tonight, I'm getting out of here. There's one window in my cell. Only one. For weeks I've been spin dashing over and over trying to get the fucking thing open. I will tonight. I swear by it. And when it does finally open, hell will break loose. Eventually anyway.

These were my thoughts for 5 months. I just couldn't wait to get out of there. I sat there and waited for the automatic lights to go out. It took forever. But Finally I got up, backed away from the window, jumped, did a spin dash into the window and smashed right through it. I landed on the street, and looked around. Silent. Those stupid cops were on the highway. I got up, broke in, got my glasses and my jacket and I ran. I found a portal and jumped on, and ran. I took off that damned ring from my neck. Where was I going? I wasn't sure. I could go to Moebius or Mobius, either place I wouldn't be welcomed. I decided to go back to Moebius, because…..well….why not? So I went back not expecting much. Got some pants, a new, regular black trench coat, and no sunglasses. I felt so…plain. I went to castle acorn, hoping no one was there.

I was right. It was absolutely barren, abandoned, empty. I walked in and everything was dusty and dirty, I knew that if this was going to be where I was going to plan my revenge. I needed to clean. But for now I just needed a place to rest. I looked through each room, looking for a bed, good linens, stuff like that. I ended up having to go through every room and picking one thing here and one thing there. One room would have a great bed but no sheets or comforter, and another room would have pillows but a broken down battle and no pillow case. So I compiled a little bit from each room, cleaned, plugged in a clock, And ended up with a fucking kick ass room. I jumped onto the bed and I swear I instantly fell asleep because when I woke up it was the middle of the night. I had gone to sleep around 1 in the morning, and it was 2 A.M. I know I slept more than an hour, I had slept for over twenty four.

I mean when you finally get to sleep on a good clean soft bed instead of a stone cell, you kind of drift off for a while. Now I was full of energy, and what was I going to waste it on? Cleaning? I could but I could always do that later. Go for a run? What the fuck would be the point of that? Well, I could go see what everyone else is up to since I've been gone. But the question in my mind was, do I actually want to see them? I mean would I want to punch their faces in? Probably. And I couldn't do that. No, my revenge would give them exactly what they deserve. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was going to do. I was thinking the silent zone. Forever silent. That's what I went through for 4 months. No music, no one to talk with.

Eh. I cold think of all that later. I got up out of the bed, threw on the trench coat that was now the only thing keeping me to my "bad ass" rep. It wasn't as cool as a leather jacket but eh, you make do with what you got. So now I was bursting with energy and I needed food. Where the fuck was I going to get food at two in the morning? On Moebius none the less. I decided to just forget it. But I couldn't go without food for much longer. I had lost about 10 pounds due to my not eating. Luckily I did get exercise though, from trying to break that window. But I did need to put on weight. This revenge thing? It was going to take a while.


	2. What Now?

I decided to clean so get rid of the energy. Now, if I was going to carry out my plan, to take over moebius again, get revenge on my "friends" and get rid of that Sonic, a king deserves a clean castle doesn't he? So I dusted first, and that took about 3 hours. That place was bigger than I thought it was. Of course I had always slept on the throne, which I now realize was stupid because there were all the bedrooms and couches but no I had to be COMEPLETELY bad ass and show that I didn't care if my back hurt in the morning after sleeping on the uncomfortable chair. It looks soft but it's not. So after I dusted I ended up taking all the cloth. All the clothes linens curtains, and cleaned them.

I found some old detergent and soap in the kitchen under the sink. I never knew this place had a kitchen. God I had way too much time to kill. I sighed and ended up cleaning the bathrooms, then doing the clothes because I had to use the tubs for the cleaning. While the clothes soaked I went and finished the kitchen. I cleaned the cabinets, and cleaned out the fridge. All that was in there was some old baking soda, dried up French fries, petrified pizza and some old cookies. All of it went into the garbage. I cleaned out the cabinets and the drawers, and I didn't see one insect, no bugs or snakes or vermin of any sort. Which surprised me. So I polished, I shined, only because I had nothing else to do with my time…for now anyway.

So after I finished cleaning everything, I put everything back and it was much cleaner. I threw out the old broken furniture and the old mattresses. I had a lot of shopping to do. The only place I could shop was couldn't shop there unless I had a better disguise than this.I needed contacts, make up, or a sweater, to cover my chest and I needed different shoes. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I rifled through closets, and found a black and green sweater. My size, thank god. SO I didn't need the make up so I didn't need to buy that. But I still needed pants and shoes. I found a pair of bright blue shoes. I hated blue but they were the only ones in my size. So I put them on, with the sweater, and I just had to keep my eyes the way they were. I put on my coat and left. I didn't run. I didn't really have a need to. I went to Mobius and got some food that I needed.

I put it away and sat in the bedroom. I was stuck. I wasn't exactly sure how to start my plan. I had been cleaning all day, and I needed rest. I laid back on the bed to think about what I could do. After drifting off I heard some rustling outside and it woke me up. It sounded like a really bad fight. Hm. Some action. I got up and looked outside and I was right. There was a fight. I ran out to watch but something black and furry flew into the bushes as the other fighter ran off. I looked into the bushes and wheat I saw didn't look like what I expected. It was a beautiful cat with blue-black fur, a very fluffy tail and a body that beat every single girl I had ever seen before.

I would have left her there, but that body was way too good to go to waste. I picked her up and took her back to the castle. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in a while, hadn't taken a bath, and she was very scratched and cut up. Pretty face. She was prettier than Fiona, softer too. Okay, so her physical appearance passed Fiona by miles but it all depended, was she a goody two shoes, or a TRUE bad ass? Or was she a flake like Fiona? Anyway, I guess I'd have to clean her up and wait. I was kind of looking forward to it even.


	3. Corset Demile

Okay so I had like, one good bedroom so I put her in mine. I'd kick her into another bedroom when I got it at least decent enough for a hot chick to stay in. I cleaned her up and her wounds weren't like, deep or anything but there were a lot of them. Looked like she put up a fight. She wore a black and red corset, with long gloves laced all the way up, a black pleated skirt with a stud belt around the top, and she had black boots that went just under her knee, with spiked cuffs at the top, and something like cleats on the bottom, but these cleats were actually sharp. She also had a big red velvet ribbon, tied around her tail just where it met her body, right at the base of her tail.

Now, I'm evil but I'm not a pervert, so I cleaned the wounds that were visible. She was out for maybe about an hour when she finally woke up. I was setting up her room when she came in behind me. The next thing I know I'm on the fucking ground, with a sharp boot in my back and my arms stretched up and behind me. " Ow! What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled up behind me. I tried my best and got a look at her. Her white muzzle was half covered, along with her left eye by a huge tuft of hair, like it was trained that way. And she had piercing purple eyes. I had never seen any eyes, besides mine of course, that bright before." Let me go you crazy Bitch!" I was starting to lose feeling in my hands. " Who are you? Where Am I?" She had an evil ,yet soft voice. But there was edge in it. She was mad. I like 'em mad. " look you were all beat up and shit so I brought you here and c leaned you up a little! And does the name Scourge the hedgehog mean anything to you?"

"Nope"

What? No? Who hasn't heard of ME? " Well that's my name now fucking let me go!" She let my hands fall but she didn't move her foot. " okay I believe you. Why didn't you just leave me? You sound like a guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone besides himself." She was right for the most part. I give a shit SOMETIMES. Just mostly it's about me. " Look, I was just being nice. Next time I won't now get your fucking foot out of my back before I get it off FOR you." She took her foot off my back and stepped back. It took me a second to catch my breath and get feeling back into my arms, then I got up. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"What?" I said to her. She was silent for a minute, then she said " Thanks, for getting me out of the bushes or whatever. Look I'll leave. I can take care of myself." With hose word she jumped out the window and landed beautifully on her feet. I yelled out with window before she ran off " What's your name?" As she was running off I cold hear her, "Corset! Later!" She ran off in a matter of seconds and was gone. I could tell right then, she was a bad girl. I liked bad girls. After she was gone I went to bed. I dreamt about her. I had no fucking idea why but she was on my mind BAD man. I dreamt of a bunch of things about her. I dreamt about how she sounded when she was happy instead of aggravated, I Dreamt about her soft furry tail wrapping around me, I dreamt about her body pressed up against mine, and I woke up. " FUCK!" I yelled when I couldn't go back to sleep.

"It was just getting to the good part." Okay, Look I'll admit this I had never had sex before. The girls were alright but, I mean come on there's always better. Fiona was all like " I'm not ready for that" and Alicia thought I was disgusting so who fucking needs em? Anyway.I woke up and went to the kitchen. I knew I had about a dozen eggs in the fridge but that was about it because that's all I could get out of the store without getting caught. Undercover remember? I went to the kitchen, opened my fridge, and it was chuck full of food. I swear I thought I was dreaming. I mean there was meat, eggs, vegetables, fruit, even sweets. I saw a note and took it out I read it and in some really cool handwriting it said " You saved my life" that's it. It had a red ribbon on it. I figured it was corset. But how the fuck did I save her life? Now I couldn't get a hold of her. I had no idea how. I have to admit, I did want to see her again. I guess I wanted to get to know her slightly. She seemed like a strong chick she could help me out with my plan.


	4. Her Story

I thought about her for a while after that. I didn't see her or hear from her though. But it was driving me crazy. I finally started to think of my plan. One by one. I'd get them while they were weak and prey on the weakness until they either killed themselves, went insane, or I killed them. There was a knock at the huge doors that I had for the entrance for the castle. I opened it and there she stood, hunched over, both hands on her knees gasping for breath." Couldn't get enough of me huh?" I said with a smirk. She looks up at me, still out of breath mind you, and grabbed my leg and flipped me clean over, and didn't straighten her back at all. She was about to collapse so I helped her.

I don't know why but I felt…..different around her. I think they called it happy. I brought her over to the couch and sat her down. " What the fuck happened to you?" I said to her. She looked up at me and said "I've been running… non stop…for…for 4 hours" Her eyes were glassy and she was soaked from sweat. What the fuck was after her? I got her some water and sat next to her, holding her up somewhat. I asked her." What the fuck is up with you? I mean seriously. You have a huge fight and get the beat down of a life time, leave me food, leave, and come back. And why did you come HERE anyway? And why the fuck is everyone after you?" She was tired but she told me what I needed to know. " When I was younger my mother and father were rich, and my brother was a child prodigy. He played piano. But he developed a love of history and technology, which got him a job with the moebian elite."

She told me the moebian elite were a team of information holders that dispensed it to the people that needed it. It could be simple things like a recipe, or big things like a war plan or secrets of the royal family. So, apparently after the great peace they moved to mobius to help with the great war. " Now they have my brother. He is in a LOT of danger and they'll kill him! He's all I have left in the world. They killed our parents when my family moved to Mobius. Those damn humans killed them." She continued on and on. Apparently she's been looking for him for a couple years, and now that she's finally found a lead they're trying to kill her before she gets to her brother. She told me a lot about her past.

She used to be white, but as she grew older her fur became darker. Her brother stayed white, and she says his tail isn't as fluffy as hers. " I just need a place to stay, and no one else will take me in." I let her stay. What could happen? If worse comes to worse I can beat someone off her I'm strong enough. She fell asleep on me in the middle of a sentence and I knew she was exhausted. I took her to the room I had made for her a couple weeks ago and laid her in bed. I took her boots off and pulled the cool sheets and comforter over her and left. Something about her just struck me weird. Like I remembered her from somewhere before…


	5. Help, And a dream

The next morning she was still asleep, and she didn't wake up until about noon. All morning while I was trying to pick who to start out on, I couldn't help but think of her. Where the fuck did I know her from? I knew I knew her from somewhere...but where? It was like, right there I just needed SOMETHING to send me over the edge so I could remember. Okay, her name was Corset Damile. She used to have pure white fur, she lived on moebius until the great peace then she moved….That's it I needed to talk to her. I had no clue. So around noon she woke up and came to find me. I was sitting in the living room, just about to go wake her up. She walked in, put her hand on her hips and said "Okay. Look, I know you're getting revenge on your friends. I'll help you. But you have to help me get revenge for my parents, and help me find my brother."

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

" Trust me, I can really help with your revenge"

I hesitated for a while, but I answered, "Okay." Soon we started planning. We were going after Alicia first. Corset offered to go spy on Alicia, but I wasn't about to let her go alone. Hey I wasn't going to protect her or nothing I wanted to see what was up with Alicia lately. We waited until nightfall, and we left. I followed Corset to where Alicia was living, because she knew her way around the place. We came across what looked like a metal tool shed. Corset jumped onto the roof of it with no problem. She landed silently on the roof. How the fuck she didn't make noise on the metal roof with those cleats on her boots was beyond me. She whispered urgently " What are you waiting for? Get your ass up here!" I jumped up and landed with a small tap. "Shhh!" She whispered to me. I whispered back " Well fucking forgive me for weighing something!"

"SHH!" She said as she pointed to the door. I looked down and Alicia was exiting the door. She locked the door, looked left, right, and walked off, carrying that damn whip. I hated that thing. Corset jumped off the roof and snuck in. " Why the hell are we going into the tool shed?" Corse rolled her eyes at me. "You haven't done much spy work have you?" She said to me. " Well obviously not." She smirked, like she was laughing at me. " Just do what I tell you so we don't get caught and she doesn't get suspicious." She raised her skirt slightly, revealing a black garter, with white skulls and black and white lace. She took some kind of small metal tool out of it, unlocked the padlock on the door, and put it away. She opened the door, revealing a normal tool shed and walked in. I was confused. " Um….what's the big deal about this thing?" I said as I walked into the dark tool shed, with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

There were tools laying all over the place, a rake and a broom hanging on nails on the wall, and a lawn mower. The wood from the table was dusty dirty and oily, and the floor creaked. Again, I could have sworn there was nothing special about his thing, until, Corset turned a wrench to the side, which opened a door to a staircase going down. She smiled and gave me an 'I told you so' kind of look, and went down the stairs. I closed the door and followed her. We ended up in what seemed to be a normal house. And it was. She didn't have any computers or portals or star had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, it was a normal house. There were pictures on the mantle of Miles, Patch, Boomer, Fiona and herself, and one of me all cut up with what looked like red marker on it. I didn't feel like putting it back together again to see what word she wrote.

I do know it started with "Mother" and the last two letters were E and R. It doesn't take a rocket scientist o figure out what that word was. It was boring. I mean it looked like she was living a normal life. She had a TV, a VCR and a DVD player, and had a bunch of movies. Her cabinets were full of food, as was her fridge and freezer. Corset had disappeared into Alicia's room and came back out with photos. " Come on" she said, " let's go back and see how we should approach this." I said okay and we left everything exactly the way it was when we got there. Corset was good at sneaking around. We got home and went over the plan. Alicia's weapon of choice was her whip, and she was a good kicker. Her weakness was her yearning for being leader. That and liking guys who were leaders. " We should set up a decoy for her" Corset said to me. " No way. Who the hell could we get that she would go for? And don't forget he's got to keep her entertained for longer than a couple weeks, you know to gain her trust." Corset answered back, "Lucious."

"What?"

"Lucious"

"What the hell is a Lucious?"

Corset turned to me and said, " Lucious is a wolf friend of mine. He can definitely become a leader of anything like THAT." And she snapped her fingers. "Lucas is a Wolf friend of mine. I helped him and his resistance escape from a jail on Mobius. He helped me a couple times and it's been going back and forth. We ended up being friends, after I helped him kill his girlfriend. Trust me. He's the perfect guy to help us." "I don't know…" "Scourge come on it'll be perfect! With him as the decoy it'll take us 1, 2 weeks tops, and we can go

on to Boomer." She promised it wouldn't take long, and as she put it " The sooner we kill your friends, the sooner we can go look for my brother." So I agreed to go get Lucious. " We leave tomorrow. Wear a sweater, and pack a bag." She said to me as she was leaving to her room. " Why?" I asked. " because it's 12 miles away from here" She said as she left. " Twelve Miles? Are you crazy!" I followed her. " We have to walk twelve miles?" I couldn't believe it. " Yes we do. There's no other way we can get to his resistance." " What exactly are they resisting anyway?" " Something to do with the echidnas I don't know. Rest up we leave early." She said as she closed the door. I grumbled and headed back to my room. I could tell this was going to be long. But who knows? Maybe I'll remember where I know her from. I went to bed and fell right to sleep.

I had a weird dream that night. I was a child, looking in the mirror. Small, black shoes with white socks a white stripe and a gold buckle, and light blue quills. I was in a beautiful home with flowers in vases, tiled marble floors and a huge room with a giant chandelier. I walked though the room and was soon tackled by a gray cat with a fluffy tail and hazel eyes, laughing. " You slow poke you let me catch you!" She jumped off my back and landed. She wore a purple and black plaid skirt , a purple tank top, and a black sweater that exposed her shoulders completely, and had three bangs in front of her face, and a high ponytail I the back of her head with a skull ponytail holder. She also wore thigh high leggings with purple bows at the top and black Mary Jane's with purple straps. Very color coordinated. She was smiling and very bouncy. I got up and dusted myself off. I laughed. At this point, I was just watching as my body slipped away from my control. I grabbed her hand, yelled " Come on then!" and I ran off.


	6. Lucious and the Moebian elite HQ

" Scourge. Scourge. Scourge wake up."

That dream was very odd. I still didn't understand who that girl was. Corset woke me up very gently, with her hand on my shoulder. She had soft hands. I opened my eyes and she was wearing a thick black sweater exposing her shoulders, like the little girl in my dream. " Come on now. Get dressed. It's chilly outside and it'll be cloudy all day. You have fifteen minutes then come downstairs to eat and we'll leave." She turned around and went downstairs. I noticed she had a big red ribbon tied around the base of her tail. I got up, put on my black and green thick sweater, some black sweat pants, my trench coat, and my shoes, and I went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw 2 plates of food on the table, in one chair a black and green backpack stuffed full, and on the other, a black and red backpack. Of course the black and green one was much bigger. Obviously for me. I had forgotten to pack one last night, so she must have packed it for me. I sat down and ate and almost choked. The food was better than anything I'd ever tasted. She came in from the other room, sat down and ate.

I couldn't help but watch her eat. Everything about her was so neat and clean, and girly about her. Besides her boots. She had kick ass boots. Before I knew It she was finished, and I rushed but I got it done pretty fast. We left the plates on the table and Corset said " Let's go." And we were off. We walked, and walked and walked, it was about 6 hours before we got there. But we walked pretty slow, and enjoyed the sights. Finally, we walked into the woods and found a hidden building that was pretty big, and very well hidden. I walked right into the damned thing. Corset laughed and knocked on the door. A Red bat with white wings answered, looked like he was blind in one eye.

In a deep voice he said " Why is a raven, like a writing desk?" Reminded me of a story my mother used to tell me as a kid. Alice in something land. Corset looked at him and said "The same reason a Cardinal is like an ink well" To this day I still don't know what the fuck that shit meant, but it got us in. Although the bat tried to stop me. " Hands off red!" I said. Corset grabbed my collar and pulled me in." Shut up" she said. " Listen, here if you say one wrong thing they WILL hurt you got it?" I nodded and said " okay" She seemed like a broad who you didn't want to piss off. She went down a flight of stairs, weaving around a bunch of mobians sitting on the steps. They weren't all bats though. She got to the bottom and there was a Wolf with 4 tails, He turned around and I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. His eyes were burning into my soul. I'm serious my soul was ON FIRE. I could physically feel it.

" No Luscious let him go! He's with me." Corset said and I instantly felt relief. He had one deep green eye and the other was deep blue. He wore dark baggy black pants with chains around the legs and pockets galore. He wore a jacket with red trim and he seemed to wear special gloves. His sleeves were long and the colors of his fur was composed of many shades of blue. More gray than blue but close enough. " Corset! My wonderful friend!" He said as he gave her a tight embrace. He let her go and smiled. He looked at me and the smile instantly left his face. "Who is this imbecile?" He said. " This is my friend Scourge, Lucious. He's an okay guy he's going to help me find Marcus if I help him get revenge on his friends. Which is why we need you…" We went into a room with a small pond in the corner and a huge bed. It was his room. He sat on the bed and corset stayed standing. I sat on one of the bean bags and listened. She explained everything and then I jumped in with everything she didn't know yet, and we told him we needed him to get revenge on Alicia.

" And why do you need me exactly?" He asked. Corset did most of the talking. I sat there and stayed quiet. " She goes for guys with leadership skills, we need you to get her trust. 2 weeks tops. Please Lucious? Please?" She pleaded. He thought about it for a moment, then said " Yes. I'll do it." I smirked. This was going to get good.


	7. Getting Alicia

Now what we did was a simple accidental set up. One night whole she was out, she "bumped" into him. After she found out he was an amazing leader for the resistance she fell for Lucious like a ton of bricks. We waited 2 weeks. One night he went to bed with her, as planned, just sleeping. We waited for her to fall asleep, and he let us in. He got dressed and he left, while me and Corset did the dirty work. Corset woke her up violently. She grabbed her shoulder and threw her down. Alicia was caught off guard, in shock and she saw me and she was MAD. She reached for her whip but then SNAP, her wrist was broken. Corset wasn't playing. She pushed Alicia against the wall, put a knife up to her neck and just slit it. Alicia grabbed her throat, choking and dying, and in a matter of seconds she was dead in a puddle of blood. Now I expected us to kill her, but I didn't expect to see so much blood.

I couldn't stop staring. Corset wiped her fingerprints off the knife and stuck it in Alicia's back. " Come, hurry let's get out of here. I just did what she told me. I definitely knew I didn't want to get her angry. Now we had to walk Luscious back to his HQ, but there was no room to stay, so we set out to go home, but it was dark and was getting colder. We decided to stop for the night and sleep under some trees, we had one big sleeping bag, and I told her she should have it." Nonsense." She said. "There's plenty room for both of us. And you'll freeze to death. Get in here." I climbed into the sleeping bag next to her. It was warm. She was warm. She cuddled up close to me and fell asleep.

I could feel her breathing slowly. In. Out. In. out. It was calming. I wrapped my arms around her, to keep close and warm. I really liked her. She actually was evil. All the girly stuff, she just had manners. She was BAD. And I liked em bad. I was starting to enjoy having her around… That night, I didn't dream. But It was okay, I didn't care. I'm not sure why but I didn't care. The next morning I woke up, and she was just sitting on a rock waiting for me to get up. After I packed up the sleeping bag we both left back to the castle. Boomer was next. He wasn't going to be a big problem. All Corset had to do was sneak n there, blow his brains out and leave. Simple. He didn't have much going for him anyway. After that we used Corset to get to patch. She seduced him then stabbed him straight in the heart. She came back covered in blood, and ever since that day, my heart beat faster every time I saw her.

There were two left. Miles and Fiona. I wanted Fiona. So Corset offered to take Miles. We researched and found out that Miles lived on the other side of moebius. So we decided to take a break. Just hang out for a while. We hung out mostly around the castle. She was surprisingly good with technology. Got us a big screen Tv with cable, a hot tub, we built a pool, and it was awesome. One night, we decided to go to a club on Mobius called " La Roux" It was awesome. All you could hear is the music the place was packed, it was all light and people dancing on the dance floor, so Corset said. Just one thing. I couldn't dance. " What do you mean you can't dance?" She said to me before we left for the club. " I mean I never actually had the chance to get very good at it because of the whole evil thing." And it was true. I hadn't. "Well, we're just going to have to teach you." She turned up the music, turned the lights way down and pressed herself up against me, and our hips started moving side to side. Now I was getting really hot under the collar, but I was enjoying it. "That's all you have to do. Move your hips." She said as she looked up to me. I nodded, she smiled, and we went off to the club.


	8. Another Dream

At about five in the morning I was laying there, watching her sleep, petting the top of her head, watching her ear flick one in a while. I swear, I was pretty sure that I loved her. She purred as she breathed, slowly, beautifully. Yeah. She was beautiful. I wondered how she felt about me. I mean she couldn't hate me, but did she feel the same way? Of course I wasn't sure either how I felt because I had been neglected feelings since I was a child, and had friends that never gave a shit so how did I know what love was? I guess it's just the closeness I felt to her. I almost wanted to just forget about patch and Fiona, and just lay there with her forever. I felt wonderful with her. It wasn't just that she was sexy or that she was evil. She listened to me. No one else did. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, and I dreamt. Very vivid, very long. I was older this time. I was sitting at a white piano, with my arms crossed and an older woman sitting next to me.

She looked familiar. She was dark blue with green eyes. And she was trying to help. I refused to play that piano. Finally she got up, yelled at me, and sent me to my room. I was upset because I didn't want to play piano. I wanted to play football. I didn't want to learn any girl instrument. I went and sat on my bed. Angry for a reason I didn't know why. That gray cat came in through my window, but she was darker. Her hair style was the same, but the purple had changed to blue, she had some bangs in the middle of her forehead, and she had a blue ribbon tied to the tip of her tail. She sat next to me and looked worried. " What's wrong?" She asked as I sat there upset. Tears burned in my eyes.

I was Angry. " I want to go. I can't stand it here" I said. " No!" She pleaded and she hugged me tight. " Please don't go you're my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without you please don't go!" She sounded like she was about to cry. She really was scared of me leaving. I didn't know why but she was, and I told her " Okay. I'll stay. But only for you okay?" as I hugged her. She smiled and nodded back at me and we fell asleep on my race car bed. When we both awoke we were still in my race car bed, and I could hear a woman walking by in the hallway. She opened the door and was a fluffy pure white cat, wearing a light blue dress and diamond jewelry. Good morning both of you. " Good morning" We said in Unison. The woman walked in, smiled, and picked up the gray cat. Come Porschea, it's time for your ballet lesson. She stuck her tongue out. " I don't like ballet mommy I want to stay and play with Sonic!

That's right, as a child I was Sonic, not Scourge yet. I didn't want her to leave, she was my only friend too. But the white cat took her out and I was sitting on my race car bed alone again. I heard a man talking and I ran out, but it was only an officer or, soldier, or butler I couldn't be sure, my view was blocked by a fern. I walked through the big house and went outside. I went for a run, but my father stopped me. My eyes widened with excitement, why, I wasn't sure, But When he just said hello, and walked past me, I saddened. I wanted to play with Porschea, I wanted to see my friend. I ran to her house and watched her in her dance lesson. In her light blue and pink tutu.

She looked very unhappy. Her arms were crossed and she was unhappy, but when she started dancing she was great at it. A White cat walked up next to me. " Hi Sonic! How are you?" " I'm okay, I just want to play with Porschea." He looked at me like I was silly. " We can't play today. Didn't she tell you? We're going to our great aunt's this weekend for her birthday we'll be gone for 3 days. Sorry. Oh! I have to go I forgot about my piano lesson. Bye Sonic!" He yelled as he ran off. He was a simple white cat. Pure white like Porschea's mother, but he didn't have a fluffy tail, or very fluffy fur. He had very short hair and a normal tail. He had hazel eyes like Porschea did. Now, I was upset and I ran home. I was becoming more and more upset as he days went by, and I still didn't know what the reason was.


	9. The Plan and the Disguise

I woke up at about 2 O'clock in the afternoon, and Corset, was still asleep. It was cloudy outside, you could hardly ever see the sun shining any more. She was still purring. GOD I loved the sound of her. I just laid there and held her to me. I didn't have a reason I just, wanted to. So as she slept I just kept wondering where I knew her from. Still had no idea. It struck me that the small cat in my dreams could be her, but the cat in my dreams was names Porschea. Her name was Corset. And the young girl was much happier, had a much more bubbly personality. I felt her tail brush my face lightly and looked at her. She was waking up. She opened those beautiful purple eyes and looked at me with sleepy tired eyes, whispered " Good morning" And yawned…her teeth were SHARP… She put her corset on and got up and went to the bathroom. She didn't scream so she didn't regret last night. That gave me some relief. I got up and put on my shoes and sweater. I missed my leather jacket. It just felt better. She came back in with her clothes. She walked slower, she looked tired, and her tail was stiff. She was exhausted. Usually in the morning she was up and running, maybe I made her tired? I smirked at the thought. " What are you smirking about?" She asked me. " Why are you so tired?" She looked at me and walked into the kitchen. She pored a weird black liquid, steaming hot, and poured cinnamon, sugar, whipping cream and milk into it and drank it. " What the hell is that? It looks like mud" she drank it and instantly perked up. " It's called coffee. Here try some." She handed me the cup and I was about to take a sip when she took it back. " On second thought, you have enough energy you don't need coffee" She finished the cup and put it in the sink. " If we're going to go get patch we have to pack up and go. Lucious is coming with us" she said walking into the other room. She didn't say a word about last night. I wasn't sure if I should ask her, or If I should let it go. I just kept my mouth shut. It would come up when the time was right. So we went and packed quite a bit, and we went off to get Lucious. Now, she was walking next to me and I wasn't sure of what to say to her. So I just thought about what we were actually going to do. If we went to go get patch, we'd have to go get her brother and she didn't know where he was. For all we knew we could have been going on a wild goose chase. At one point we started talking about plans and history, and the future, and Sonic and his dumbass friends. When we started talking about the mongoose however Corset seemed somewhat upset. " You're not friends with the Songoose are ya?" " Yes" Because apparently, Corset could sing. " I want to hear you sing" I said. " Never" She said. She was being sarcastic, but I knew I wasn't going to hear her sing today. Not for a while I guess. We walked, and walked, and walked, untill I finally just picked her up and ran. Right into that fucking HQ again. She jumped out of my arms right before I crashed, so she landed perfectly on her feet, while I was upside down with my back against the wall. She helped me up after laughing, and I rubbed my nose as we went inside. We were going to stay there tonight instead of sleeping outside. There was only one good room. And it was Lucious' room. Anyway, we put our bags in his room and he sat down with us and ate a nice dinner. Corset could really cook man. I loved that. I loved eating. " So, how do we, go about, getting this, Patch as you call him?" Corset stayed quiet. She didn't know anything about patch besides the fact I had taken his eye out after he pissed me off. He used to wear that damn eye patch to pick up girls. Heh. He wanted an eye patch I gave him a reason to wear one. I told hm that it was going to take forever. All we new was that he was in Mobius now, and we had no idea where. We had to get a lead, then we would go.

"Well how Exactly do you plan on getting a lead? You have killed off everyone that could have given you a lead." Lucious had a point. Just then Corset tossed a book to him which he caught. " What is this?" he said. " It's Alicia's Journal. She wrote the last 3 years down in it's pages. The last thing she wrote in there. Read it." She said as she laid on his bed. She looked great laying down. He opened the book and read the last paragraph. " I was simply waiting for Lucious in my study when I got a call from patch. He looked different. He wore black in place of all the blue and red on his jacket, and red was there instead of the yellow, and his hair was white now. No longer blonde as it had been before. I couldn't see the lower half of his body on the tele-monitor. I could see beautiful flora and fauna in the background. Like some kind of Jungle. He wouldn't tell me where he was, but I could tell he was somewhere in the floral forest, but I wasn't sure. He was alone and he told me that he was just having a nice life. He said it was quiet…..I could tell in his voice. He was bored." He stopped reading for a moment and flipped through the last 3 or four pages, although they were empty. " That's all of it" He said. Corset sat up and said " Then, I guess we're going to Mobius, and we're going to the floral forest. It'll take us weeks to get there we have no other transportation besides walking." Lucious pointed out. And he was right. We had to walk. At least it was warmer in Mobius. But I couldn't take off my sweater or they'd know it was me. And we were trying o get past them without them knowing. Otherwise they would see me coming and they would either run or kill me. I wanted the element of surprise. I stood up and said " Well what are we gonna do about me? If they see my chest my cover's blown. We're already pushing it with my green quills and bright blue eyes." Corset and Lucious looked at me then back at each other with a comical evil grin, and looked back at me as Lucious got up and walked towards me , and I saw black. Lucious knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a chair strapped down. I couldn't get up or go anywhere. " What the hell is going on here?" I yelled. The room was stone with a metal desk in front of many mirrors. There were needles and ink and wigs and sowing machines and a bunch of other junk. There were a couple other chairs and scissors on the desk.

"Relax! Fidgety." Corset was sitting front of me with a needle in her hand. And I was strapped down in front of her. " Ooooh no. No way you're not piercing anything on me." I said. She looked at me and chuckled and said " Too late. She held a mirror up to me and my ears had been pierced, the left one with two, the right one with one." now hold still we have two more." She said. " No way! I have enough metal in my ears thank you!"

" Who said anything about your ears?" She said as she pulled my face to her and she put the needle through my eyebrow and put a black and red labret in it. I'll admit now, it looked pretty cool, but back then I was FREAKED out. " What the hell?" I yelled, but apparently I still wasn't done. As I yelled corset grabbed my tongue and pulled it out…..THIS was going to hurt, or so I thought. She put the needle through my tongue and followed it with the barbell. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. And it looked kick ASS. She finally un-strapped me and I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty cool. The three piercing on my left ear were small, the one on my right ear was a big sapphire. It looked pretty cool. " Who's the sexy guy In the mirror?" I said.

" Oh that's me" Lucious said as corset laughed. I gave him that one. " Well I did say I needed a disguise. Corset gave me a white box, that has some pretty cool clothes in it. A Black shirt with dark green trim, a green spike collar with matching cuffs, and some BAGGY ass pants with so many fucking chains I couldn't count them all, and she got me a new leather jacket. It wasn't blue black leather, It was pitch black, no designs on it either. Just a normal black leather jacket. Along with some black And dark green studded, fingerless gloves, it was a great new outfit. I want in a put it on, and came out. Everything fit. " Niiiice" Lucious said. Only because the outfit slightly matched his style. I needed new shoes. Corset gave me a pair of calve high boots, black with green straps and thick bottoms. The straps were practically laces, and they had buckles over them, snapped on the end with skulls instead of buckles. I looked great. Then I heard a sound of scissors, and I turned around and Lucious was holding a pair. " No! No Not my quills Please!" " It's the only thing left that can really give you away. We need to cut them. Just a little." Lucious said. And by all means he was right. So I sat down and let him cut my quills. He made them look pretty cool. Somewhat shorter and way more scruffy but yeah it looked decent with the outfit. With the quills over my eye like bangs I looked like a shy emo teenage boy. Corset fixed the from being so fluffy and more jagged, and It all fell into place. These two knew what they were doing. I didn't look like evil Sonic anymore I didn't look like myself either…they at least let me pick my name in case anyone was around. I Decided on Salazar. I don't know why. It sounded cool to me. " You look good." Corset said with a barely there smile. But I knew she really liked it. We decided to sleep here for the night and leave in the morning. As we walked out of the room and found out it was in some kind of dungeon under the HQ. As the night drew closer, we decided it was time to sleep. " Corset please take my bed tonight." Lucious said to her. Why would he give up a bed like that? I mean it was so big why wouldn't he want it?

" Are you sure?" She said. " I mean it's your bed-"

" Please, take it. Me and Scourge can sleep on the floor. Women deserve to be pampered."

" Thank you Lucious." She said as she went into the room. I walked up next to Lucious and asked him " Why did you do that?" He chuckled at me and said " She deserves it. When her mother and father died she took care of her brother best she could, and she even tried to protect her parents. And now she's looking for her brother and doesn't seem to care about herself at all. She's very loyal and very tough but a lot of people who know her seem to forget that she's still a woman. She likes to be loved and to be pampered sometimes….when she was younger she was scheduled to marry a man but he was a jerk and her best friend, who she usually turned to, was gone, he had run away. So, she ran away. Her whole family was treating her like a pawn in chess, moving her around where she had no control. Luckily, she came here when I was a child as she was, and I became her second brother. I remembered that she was a woman…she's like a diamond. You can use it to cut anything, it's the strongest thing on Mobius…but drop it, and it breaks into a million pieces." After that he walked into the room, and I followed. Corset was already asleep in the bed, and as he went to go get a couple extra blankets and pillows for us I watched her…he was right…..she was very delicate. Her hands were very feminine. Small, smooth, and long. Her body was thin, and her shoulders were small, and her eye lashes were very long…her blue-black fur gleamed from the moon in that room and I'll never forget that image. Her sleeping was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Lucious came in and caught me looking at her while she slept but, he didn't hurt me or slap me or even yell or scold me…..he smiled slightly, as he threw a single pillow and blanket onto the floor. " Where's the other pillow and blanket dude? You got amnesia?" He shook his head at me. " Corset likes to know there's people there. She can't stand being alone. Why don't you sleep with her tonight? I'll take the floor." He trusted me. " Thank you." I said. He went to go lay on the floor, and I watched her for a couple more minutes before I laid next to her and held her to me. Well, I didn't have to do much holding, she wrapped her arms around me neck and didn't let go all night. But of course, I didn't mind it one bit. She was still warm. She was always warm….


	10. The Jacket

I Dreamt again that night. I was sitting in my racecar bed, just thinking. I was bored and I was tired, and I was really upset with how everyone treated me. I couldn't stake it anymore. I went into my closet to grab a sweater or a cloak or something to keep me warm, but there was a big blue box with white ribbon. I put it on my bed and opened it. It was a leather jacket and a pair of leather boots. Inside was a note. It read

'_I made these for you. I remember how much you like going out in the cool weather, but you can never find a sweater you like and you'd rather die than wear those puffy coats. I dropped this off in your closet when you were sleeping, I hope they make a difference. I promise I'll get back as soon as I can even if I have to walk home all by myself to see you. Your best friend, Porchea. (I always hated that name)' _

I put on the coat and boots and on the very bottom of the box, was a pair of sunglasses, with a small tag that said '_Found these in the attic. They seemed like something you would like' _ I put them on, and I RAN. I ran for what seemed like hours. I didn't turn around and I didn't stop I didn't want to go back I couldn't go back. The dram abruptly stopped there and I shot up, sitting there breathing pretty fast. I looked up at the moon and it seemed like I had only been asleep for maybe about half an hour. I laid back down next to Corset and went back to sleep, but I didn't dream again. I woke up yet again and I was confused. Usually when I slept next to Corset I would dream again. Even if I woke up more than once a night…why didn't I dream again? I was surprised how much it bothered me. I guess the dreams comforted me….well I couldn't sleep, so I sat there and watched her sleep. I noticed a lot about her. Every third breath was longer, her left ear twitched every five minutes, and her eye lashes were very Long, and seemed purple in the moonlight. I kissed her forehead put my arm around her as she laid her head against my chest. You know what?….I may be the bad guy and Sonic and his friends think that I can't feel love or compassion but I can….it just takes the right person to bring that out in you. That person is in your life already, somewhere, but you just don't know it yet. I knew I had feelings, and it wasn't anyone else's business but my own. I was excited to go on this journey with her. It would give us time to talk to each other. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, but it was okay.


	11. Lucious' True Face

"_Scourge…..Scourge…."_

_I opened my eyes to Corset leaning over the bed with her hand on my shoulder. I got up and yawned. " Good morning" I said rubbing the back of my head. " Good morning" She said back. " I made breakfast. Come and eat." Good. I loved her food. I wonder where she learned to cook like that. I got up and stretched and ran my hand through my quills to air them out. I felt a cool breeze run through them. I felt weird wearing clothes I mean I'm used to wearing only a jacket. I went downstairs and ate. Lucious was packing extra things we may need and corset wasn't eating anything. " You alright?"_

"_I'm fine" _

"_You're not eating"_

"_Thank you captain obvious."_

"_What crawled up your ass and stayed there."_

" _Oh god you can be obnoxious. Shut up."_

" _nah I'd rather keep talking._

"_Tell me about it"_

"_Aw now you're hurting my feelings" I chuckled. Having a back and forth with her like this made me laugh._

" _Grow up everyone gets hurt feelings"_

"_Aw. Come on is there anything wrong?"_

_And I swear she gave me a look that make me almost choke. It really did scare me. Then she just, walked out of the room. Lucious had his back to me and started chuckling._

"_What are you laughing at? What her problem?"_

_He got up and turned around to look at me and he said " Now you may have the attitude women love and you may have your looks, but you really must learn to listen." And he picked up 3 of the bags and walked out. Why is everyone around here so damn vague? Anyway, I went outside and we started walking. Me and Lucious carried the bags. 2 Each. Corset Carried one. This journey, was boring. I swear all we did was walk all day. But walking behind corset had it's advantages. Loved the, heh, "scenery" but unfortunately, Lucious caught on to me and he shoved me out of the way and made me walk next to her. She wouldn't even look at me._

"_Are you alright? I mean, did I do something wrong?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Fine."_

"_No you're not. I may be conceited, and an asshole but I know when a woman is not fine."_

" _I told you I'm fine."_

_She still wouldn't look at me._

"_I'm running ahead" she said as she took off._

"_What's wrong with her?" I said. I may like my quiet, but I didn't like her angry at me. It hurt in a weird way I never felt before. I walked next to Lucious, hopefully he would tell me what was wrong with her. So I asked him," Why is she so upset all of a sudden?" And he looked at me and chuckled yet again. He was way too smug. He was pissing me off. _

"_Well you know, I know how corset works. And she wants you to figure it out for yourself. Maybe if you listened more, and focused on her feelings," His smile faded into an emotion of anger, and his eyes froze me like they did the first time I met him." Instead of paying attention to the curves of her body or her voice, maybe if you looked into her personality and her heart you would know. Now I'm putting up with you but I think you are an arrogant pathetic piece of work and you don't deserve love at all for what you have done. Why is she doing this I don't know, but listen here." His eyes let me go, but his hands grabbed my collar._

"_I…I like the other you much better." I stuttered. Damn if I was at the castle I could kill this guy, but I don't know his powers and with him holding me like that he probably could snap me in half. His eyes felt as if they were piercing my soul. " I, don't, like you. But I will treat you with respect only with Corset around because for some reason that only god knows she actually cares about you. I don't know how much and I don't know why but if you upset her," He threw me to the ground." YOU will be in the hospital before you know it.." And he walked away. Now I was scared. Corset was angry with me and Lucious was, well I don't know what he was. What's the word, Bi-polar? Yeah that's it. Well I followed and stayed quiet but I felt bad….I liked it when I talked with Corset. She cared…and I cared…We eventually caught up with Corset. I really wanted to talk to her, but what about Lucious? What if he punched my face in? I skipped it. Night fell and we finally took a break. I sat and leaned up against a tree, put my hands behind my head and looked up at the stars. Lucious fell asleep by some bushes and, I couldn't find corset. I thought, Cats are nocturnal right?, so I didn't worry. I closed my eyes and fell asleep._


	12. The Nightmare

This dream was scary. I was alone in a forest, and I was still a child. I was holding myself, scared of the noises and everything else." I-I'm tough. The woods don't scare me" I stuttered to myself as I zipped up my jacket and put my sunglasses in my pocket. I finally reached the end of the forest and as I did, there was a group of scary looking alligators Foxes and dogs. They were carrying a struggling white cat between them all. Trying to hold him still, but there was blood trailing behind them. Whoever they were carrying was bleeding very bad. There were actually a lot of groups carrying a lot of people. Only boys though. I hid behind a tree and watched them as the cat slowly stopped moving, but I don't think he was dead. They threw him onto some kind of hover craft with all the rest, and they left. I looked back and saw a red and yellow flicker in the distance. I ran to see what it was, and stopped. Right in the middle of the whole damn thing. It was a whole town on fire. People were screaming and running, trampled and burnt bodies littered the ground. Men, Women, even children. I was in Mobius. This was supposed to be the good universe why did this happen? I looked around to see if there was anything I could do to help but I found nothing. I was still a kid after all I was scared. And I stepped on something. I moved my foot back and it was a blue velvet ribbon with a skull in the center It looked familiar., and I remembered, it was Porschea's…I looked more and I saw a fluffy bright white cat, with her usually beautiful fur matted wet and dirty, her clothes were ripped and she wasn't breathing. I went to the other side of her to see her face and almost threw up. Her eyes were wide open, but they were glazed over with no life in them. It was Porschea's mommy. I'd never seen something so...ugly….her mom was usually clean and proper. She was very pretty but not now. I put my hand on her eyes and closed them for her. If she was meeting Jesus then she should have her eyes closed. that's what my mom used to tell me. I didn't really believe in religion, but I knew Porschea's family did. And then I realized, where was Porschea? Where was her daddy and her brother? I ran around looking for them and I couldn't find them anywhere. I realized, I broke my promise…I promised, Porschea that I would always be there for her I would never leave. But I left. And now, now because of me she was probably dead with her mom, and her dad and her brother. I remember crying so hard it hurt, and I ran out of there and ran, and ran, until I stopped in a field and collapsed. Crying and holding the ribbon to me. The only friend I had left in the world was gone because I was too selfish to stay and wait for her to come back until I ran away. I felt guilty. If I had to run away I should have at least gone to get her. She told me she was going to Mobius. I should have gone with. But I Didn't. The image of her mommy stuck in my head and then the image of Porschea laying like that in the street flashed through my head and I threw up. I couldn't move. I felt sick, sad, just horrible. I remember something snapped and I was angry. I would never love or trust anyone again. No one should make me feel this way. No one. I deserve better than that. I got up, and I ran off as I dropped the ribbon behind me. I didn't want those memories to drag me down. I decided that I was going to be on top. I deserved it.


	13. They Were Memories

I woke up breathing fast, scared, and in a field. I looked around me and I was at least a mile from where I had fallen asleep. I thought about the dream And I realized they weren't only dreams to me. They were memories. Memories I had put away but why were they coming up. I started feeling sick again, remembering Porschea's mother, knowing she was dead along with all of her family, and I swore at myself for throwing away her ribbon. That was the only thing I had left of her and I threw it behind me into the grass. I was stupid…I missed my friend…I crossed my legs, put my hands on my ankles and I hunched my shoulders. The guys I hang out with after that…they weren't my friends…Porschea was my friend. My real friend…And I missed her….her gray fur and hazel eyes and those outfits she wore….I let tears fall down my face as I remembered everything I had done and everything I should have done. Like how I should have gone with Porschea like I promised, and like how I shouldn't have fooled all those girls into thinking I was sonic. I think….if I had Porschea…..maybe I wouldn't have been a bad guy….wow…I never thought I could feel so low about myself. Well, what exactly what I was going to do…..I am what I am and I was what I was. I got up and wiped off my cheeks and took a deep breath of the fresh Mobius air. We were going to visit their graves. Because were on our way to go get Fiona….I couldn't care less about the bitch right now….remembering something so horrible, that you repressed it for about six years, it can change you. I went to go look for Corset while Lucious was sleeping. And I found her, sitting in a tree. She had her knees up to her chest, and arms crossed on top of them and she had her tail wrapped around herself and her head down. She wasn't crying. She was just, sitting there. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and stood at the trunk of the tree, and looked up. " Hey…Corset? Are, you okay?" She wasn't okay, and, if she needed someone I mean I was there. I just didn't know how to tell her I was there for her…she didn't say anything. So I climbed the tree and sat on the branch on front of her and she still didn't move. I ran my hand down her head on to her back…she seemed to like that. So I kept petting her. I remember Porschea telling me once, that when she was being petted, it made her feel safer. Maybe it makes Corset feel Safer?…I don't know. I stayed quiet. And I just kept petting her. For about an hour and a half I think. Then, she moved her tail and poked her eye up out of her arms, and she looked upset. Not angry upset. More like, depressed upset…so I picked her up and sat where she was, and I sat her in my lap. I don't listen because I'm stupid. I didn't listen to Porschea and I didn't listen to Corset, but I'm a more hands on guy. Corset hugged her arms around my neck and hid her head in my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist, and I kept petting her. I, didn't know what to say to her. I wish she would say more. Talk to me more. Then I could answer her but, it's hard for me to ask questions some times. But then I thought of one. " Can we….visit, the Mobian memorial cemetery? I….have some unfinished business I need to take care of." She shrugged and Said nothing. She really was upset so, maybe If I said something nice enough about her, she'll feel better. Shit. What was I supposed to say? Something corny maybe? I guessed it was worth a shot. " You know you're beautiful in the moonlight right?" I said softly. I've never seen her eyes so wide before…it's as if no one's ever called her beautiful. She kissed my cheek gently and said " Thank you…" And I could tell she felt much better…so in the morning we were going to the cemetery, to Visit Porschea's grave, her brother's her mothers and her fathers.


	14. Mina

When I woke up I was still in the tree but Corset wasn't. She was awake already. But I don't know where she was. I jumped down out of the tree and nudged Lucious with my foot to wake him up. Lucious grabbed my ankle and looked up at me with the meanest eyes I had ever seen. See, not that was a mistake because I wasn't in the mood. So I put my foot on his face so he couldn't get up. I just stood there for a second, too lazy to think of something clever or threatening to say. I took my foot off his face and walked off. I needed a bath. Since there was a lake nearby, I decided to wash up. I took off my jacket and walked towards the lake but I saw Corsets clothes, hanging on a low branch, and I saw corset. Well, I saw her back anyway. Of course I turned red and looked back at her clothes. A pair of arm warmers, her skirt, her boots, of course her corset, her collar, her tie, and her belt and garter but I couldn't see her ribbon. Did she really keep that ribbon on ALL the time? I mean was she keeping it dry in another spot, did she clean it? I didn't know. I went to walk back and my shoulder brushed her corset, it fell and I caught it just before it hit the ground, but something fell out of it. I put the corset back on the branch, and looked down. It was a note. I picked it up and I heard corset getting out of the water, and so I didn't look like a perv I high tailed it out of there, forgetting to put the note back. I went back to the tree and sat down and I heard corset getting dressed. All I heard was ribbons being tied and leather and cloth stretching and clicking together, one zipper closing and the final *click* of her Belt with the automatic clasp in the front. I puts the note in my back pocket and put my jacket back on. Corset walked up to Lucious and kicked him in the side. She didn't kick him hard she just kicked him to get him awake. He stirred and woke up and she asked him, " What the fuck is with all that dirt on your face?" I knew what the dirt was from, My foot on his face. He didn't say anything though, he just got up, brushed it off and said " Nothing, nothing. I must have rolled on to the ground during the night. Do you mind if I wash up Corset?"

"There's no time. If you wanted to wash up you should have woken up earlier that's what I did and now I'm clean so you can walk around dirty for today." She turned around and walked over to me. " Pick up your bag and Mine. Lucious you Carry your own. " Lucious picked up his bag, and I picked up mine and Corsets and we walked off. I really wish there was more to the story at this point but there isn't It was all a matter of walking. But you know after a while you're bound to walk into something. And unfortunately, that's Exactly what we did. I was walking behind Corset, and Lucious was walking right behind me. I was tired, so I had my eyes closed looking at the ground and walked right into Corset. " Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed my nose. " Why the fuck did you stop?" Lucious knocked me on the back of the head and said " We've reached civilization you moron maybe if you would watch where you were going you would see that and you COULD have walked around her!" He wanted to yell? I yelled back. " Hey we've been walking for ten hours I think I have a right to be tired! At least I haven't been begging to rest!"

"Wolves like me can't take walking for hours like you hedgehogs can!"

" You know I'm getting tired of your-"

"MINA!"

Corset interrupted our argument yelling into the crowd. I remembered a Mina. She was a yellow mongoose. Purple hair I think. One of the girls I fooled when I was posing as Sonic. I looked out into the crowd of people and of course, speeding out to Corset was a yellow mongoose with purple hair and pierced ears. She wore some teal black and purple clothes. Short skirt, boots, and a top that showed all of her midriff. And she hugged corset so tight I thought she was gonna fall. Thanks to the spikes in her boots she didn't, but that Mina girl sure was glad to see her I don't know why but she was. " Corset I've missed you! I haven't seen you in so long how are you?" She said as she let corset go, but not her hands. Coming out of the crowd shortly after the girl was another yellow mongoose. Black hair pierced ears, a white over shirt and a shirt with some kind of upside down face. It was one scary shirt. He walked up next to mina and gave me a look as if I was trying to make out with his girlfriend right then and there. I was just standing there! But soon he smiled and greeted Corset with a hug. That kinda burned my ass seeing him hug her like that. But she hugged him back. " I haven't seen you for years Corset you just disappeared." he said after letting her go. Mina then grabbed her hands and said " Who are your friends? Tell me tell me!" " Well this is my Cousin Lucious and my Friend Salazar.

" You…remind me of someone." Mina said when she looked at me."….Oh well. Anywho come on you guys must come to my house and we have to talk and talk!" And before we knew it they were running off and Mina yelled back toward her boyfriend " Ash help them with Corset's bag!" He sighed and took corsets bag as we ran after the girls.


	15. The Concert, the Target

Mina's place was nice. Very comfortable very homey. Ash threw the bags onto the floor in the living room where Corset was talking with Mina. Mina was so happy to see Corset. Corset was happy too she was smiling. Ash walked up next to Mina and said " Um, Mina we don't have time for chatting you have a show in an hour!"

" A Show?" Corset said.

"I'm a famous singer!" Mina said happily. " Remember when we were kids and we said we would be? OH! You should come up and sing with me tonight!" Corset stood up. "Oh no no no. No way Mina I'm not doing it." Mina stood up as well" Oh fine! But will you at least come watch? Backstage passes for you and your friends please please come please?" Corset rolled her eyes, chuckled, and said okay. Now while Mina went to go get ready for the concert with corset, Ash greeted Lucious and stared at me.

"…What?" I said.

"You remind me of someone…."

"I tend to have that effect on people"

"No…no it's definitely someone….I just can't put my finger on it. But I'll figure it out." And he walked off into another room. I sure hoped he wouldn't remember who I looked like. Because if he did all he would do is run off and tell that fucking blue hedgehog and then they'd put me in jail again. But I do have course this time maybe she would stick up for me. Lucious sat on the couch. And relaxed with his hands behind his head and I looked around while I waited for everyone. Corset came out with Mina and mina was talking and talking and talking. Even I thought she was annoying but Corset listened to every word. It's not like she was hanging on to her every word, but she did listen. Soon after that we left for the concert. Mina was excited and Corset seemed excited for her. I never knew Corset wanted to be a singer. I didn't know really anything about Corsets past. So me and Lucious and Corset went into the front of the crowd and enjoyed the concert. Mina wasn't half bad she was pretty good. The concert went on for a good three hours and it was almost over, when Mina pointed out Corset in the crowd. " Come on up here come on!" Corset didn't want to go but, of course, me and Lucious gave her a boost up.

"No Mina really!"

" Come on Sing!" Mina said as she tossed the microphone to her. Corset caught it and looked out at the crowd and soon, they were Chanting " Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" "Fine!" She yelled. And she started singing and I almost jumped up on stage and kissed her she had a great singing voice. She sang one song and when she was done, Silence. Everyone was silent for about ten seconds then the crowd ERUPTED in cheers. Corset got down off the stage and said " There you happy now?" She said.

"Very." Me and Lucious said in Unison. We went backstage to greet Mina and her boyfriend slash manager Ash, When I heard Sonic and his friends run up. I almost hid but Lucious grabbed a strap on the back of my pants and I fell flat on my face and he said, "Hey SALAZAR. There's no need to run off like that." He was reminding me I wasn't scourge for now. I got up and dusted myself off as Sonic and his friends Came up and said hello to Mina. Sonic was talkative. He never could shut up. " Hi Mina! That was a great show. So who're your friends here?"

"Well this Is My best friend from when I was a kid Corset, and that's her Cousin Lucious and her friend Salazar. Isn't Corset's singing good? She always loved to sing."

" Hello Corset it's nice to meet you. Nice singing back there you're not too bad."

" Thanks."

Corset didn't seem to like Sonic but she didn't have any attitude towards him. Sally was there, Amy, and Tails. Tails Said hi To Lucious and Sally started talking to me. I fucking hated her but I made nice conversation. When Mina and Ash were done helping pack up we said goodbye and left. " Okay So Corset will sleep in my room, Lucious will get the guest room, and Salazar and Ash will sleep in the living room." Mina said when we got inside. " Salazar take Corset's bag and put it in my room, the purple door right there and Ash Take Lucious bag and put it in the guest room." Ash was mad that Corset got to sleep in the room he usually did with Mina but he did it anyway. Corset went into Mina's room and they locked the door so I couldn't see what they were doing. But I tell ya some perverted shit went through my head. Mina wasn't that bad looking and Corset didn't seem to be the type of girl who would be bothered with Kissing a girl….I'd have to ask her at one point when I know she won't slap me. It was cool in the living room though Ash was pretty good with Video games and that's something I like. Video Games. We played until like two in the morning and we finally went to sleep. I crashed on the couch he fell asleep in the reclining chair. When I woke up, Ash woke up and Corset and Mina were gone. Me and Ash figured out that they had gone to go get breakfast or something so we didn't think too much into it.

"So whats your deal, With Corset?" Ash Asked me as we ate a breakfast of cold pizza." What do you mean?" I answered.

"Well you follow her around like a golden retriever, you walk on the outside of the street as if you're protecting her from something, and when she was talking to sonic you kind of had an attitude."

I hadn't really thought of our, "relationship" We didn't really have one….I mean I loved her but I didn't know if she loved me back, and I had sex with her but that doesn't mean a relationship, does it? "Theres no deal. I'm just over protective of her she's been my friend for a long time." Talk about a lie.

"Alright. Just wondering because Sonic told me she was kind of Cute. But I think he just broke up with Sally again so he's probably on the rebound or something I dunno." My fists tightened. The thought of her with Sonic? I'd kill him. I would ring his neck myself. Just then the girls ran in full speed and leaned against the door gasping for air. Ash shot up. " Babe? Babe what happened?"

"Shot…"

Ash looked worried." Shot? What do you mean shot? Are you okay?"

Just then Corset collapsed to the ground holding her side tight. I was so surprised by the sudden out burst I didn't notice. She was Bleeding. And She was Bleeding BAD. Apparently Mina didn't know Corset had been shot so she started screaming and helped corset sit up slightly while ash Went to get Lucious. I couldn't do anything. I was in a state of Shock. " It'll be okay Corset I promise. I'm going to make sure you're okay." Mina was comforting her…trying to keep her conscious…I had never been so scared in my entire, life.


End file.
